Just So You Know
by Shattering Desire
Summary: You knew you shouldn't love him, that he couldn't possibly want to be with someone like you when it was quite obvious he had strong feelings for the Schools Idol; Kyoko Sasagawa. But, he wants you too. !Reader/Tsuna x Drabble Series!
1. VERSE OO1: I Shouldnt Love You

_Ohshitmyinnergirlcameout_. D:  
>[Note: 'You' will look like Aoi Kunieda from Beelzebub.]<p>

**Just So You Know**  
><em>~ I shouldn't love you ~<em>

You had wondered why.

Why had you fallen in love at sight, on someone was wasn't all that great at all with anything that involved education and was failing at practically everything he did? How had you fallen in with someone who barely had any pride with anything at all─he admits his a failure compared to everyone in the School.

But, you knew better, for you had seen it with your eyes.

He had pride with one thing and one thing only─and it something most did not have pride in; his pride relied with the people his cherished and loved the most, his **friends** and **family**. That is his pride.

And no one had noticed that little fact.

You knew the first moment you had laid your colbat orbs on him, seeing as it was so obvious as he laughed with his friends that careless afternoon, the first time you've ever truly seen the young brunette and you were his senior by one year. It was funny, you almost wondered why you never bumped into him yet.


	2. VERSE OO2: But I want too

[A/N: Yes, I made two drabbles for this already.]

**Just So You Know**  
>~ <em><span>But I want too<span>_ ~  
><em><br>_

He had seen glimpses of her, a girl who elbow-length black-blue hair with unusual cobalt eyes that could easily put you into a trance. Or maybe that was just him? He didn't know, but he was drawn to her, he wanted to know more about her─especially since she doesn't wear a proper School Uniform, seeing as she wore more of a white version of the boys' Uniform.

Perhaps she found the girl Uniform uncomfortable, he had overheard her once saying that to Hibari, didn't quite remember when that was, but it always stuck to him and he didn't really know why.

So many questions, not enough courage to go up and ask her.

But he wants too, so bad to the point where he almost completely forgot about his feelings for the Namimori Middle Schools Idol, Kyoko Sasagawa. _Almost_.

And it surprised him, how could he forget his _**crush**_?

The young brunette felt like that maybe his curiosity was getting a little out of hand, but he just couldn't stop wondering about her.


	3. VERSE OO3: I Just Can't Turn Away

[A/N: This sucks, and is slightly cliche. In more ways than I'd like.]

**Just So You Know**  
><em>~ I just can't turn away ~<em>

You had been doing your regular routine around the School yard, when you had seen a suspicious looking fellow lurking around the School building, almost as if he was searching from someone. Someone of great importance. And at first, you almost thought it was another fool thinking he could take Hibari on, so you merely brushed it off and walked away. Hibari could handle this poor bastard himself.

That is until it was at least twenty or so minutes later, you had heard a very familiar 'HIII!' coming from the same direction of that hooligan and you felt your heartbeat increase before you took off hurriedly towards the frighten sound that only a certain Junior of yours could make.

'He better be okay, or else I'm gonna give that bastard a motherfucking boot up his ass!' You thought, your anger was almost at its peak─but it had only sky-rocketed at what you had came across.

_He_ was on the ground, blood dripping down from his damaged nose, and _he_had the most frighten look upon his face. And that was all you needed to let you snap your trembling thread of control you had left before you had let out a hiss thick with immediate-hatred.

"Oi," You spat, catching their attention almost immediately and you could sense the surprised eyes boar into your form. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

You just couldn't turn away from something like this, not when _he_was the one who was the victim.

You narrowed your eyes, a sneer now plastered on your face as you saw the bastard about to reply. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, get away from here. _Now_." 'I don't want you to see me at my worst.'


	4. VERSE OO4: I Shouldnt See You

The dang, adorable kid was a bit hard for me to write in this one, to the point he is OOC…

* * *

><p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi, get away from here. <em>Now<em>."

Those were her first words she ever spoken towards her, and she knew his name! _His_name!

And he felt he was in a trance at the mere sound of her voice, to the point where he didn't realize he was _actually_running away until he almost at the one of the many entrances of the School ─ and he felt a prickle of annoyance at himself for making him look like such a coward in front of her.

_Her_.

'I wouldn't have minded if it was anyone else, but why _her_?'

The young Vongola felt more weak and helpless then he ever did before,  
>he didn't want her to see him like that.<p>

**Never again**.


	5. VERSE OO5: But I Cant Move

_**WTH**_ _is this crap? Bleh. I don__'t even want to know_.

* * *

><p><strong>Just So You Know<strong>  
><em>~ But I can<em>_'__t move ~_

'Why is he avoiding me?' You frowned. '… Did I scare him?'

It had been a few days since you had come to the young brunettes' aid - two and a half to be exact - and you have yet to see him since then, mainly because it would seem that you had did something to make him walk away from you when you walked towards him and his friends. And when he walks away, you try and follow him - but when he glances back towards you with a curious and thoughtful gaze your entire body just stops and you can't move from until he disappears around the corner, where his gaze can't touch you anymore.

_Sigh_.

"Hey… Kyouya," You said, and hearing a grunt from your only friend, you continued. "What do you think of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"… You woke me for _that_?" One cobalt-colored eye slid open to glare at you and upon seeing you nod with your curious expression, he grunts and closes his eye. "He's like any other Herbivore."

_Blink_.

"Ah, I thought so… well, sorry to disturb your nap, Kyouya. I'll see you later, ok?" You sighed and walked down the stairs, seeing as you stayed by the roof door the entire time you were on the roof. 'So much for that idea… hmm, I'll ask that one guy Hibari usually talks too.'

Back on the roof, your best friend frowned, wondering why you were even interested in that _herbivore_.

'Stupid girl.'


	6. VERSE OO6: I Cant Look Away

And here is the sixth! I personally think I could have done better, but I just wanted to get this over and done with. I just can't write anything lately. ;;

Happy (belated) Birthday, Tsuna! C:

* * *

><p>~ I Can't Look Away ~<p>

'I really am no good,' The young brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi, mused as he glanced behind him and gazed at the older girl stare at him vacantly. Almost as she had forgotten why she was approaching him to begin with when their eyes met and he always couldn't look away until he was around the corner.

Where he couldn't see those entrancing cobalt irises that stare encouragingly at him.

He wants to thank for saving him, but he didn't want to face you.

He felt embarrassed and almost… unworthy in your presence.

"Tsuna? Something wrong?" Yamamoto asked, peering at the timid brunette with concern and curiosity. Was he scared of that girl perfect?

"EH? Tenth, something's bothering you?" Gokudera hollered, stopping and getting in front of the boy in question. "What is it? I'll take care of it immediately!"

His brown orbs gave a quick curious glance behind them, before looking back at his friends with a weary smile and a nervous laughter bubbled out of Tsuna's lips. "N-No! Everything is fine!"

Scowling, the oddly colored hair boy of the three focused a glare on the tallest of the group. "Baseball idiot, the Tenths' fine!"

Honey-colored orbs merely blinked at narrowed green ones before a cheerful grin appeared. "Sorry, sorry~"

Tsuna sighed.

'_I'm surprised Yamamoto noticed and Gokudera didn't… ah, well. Nothing for them to worry about.'  
><em>

[ x ≡ x ≡ x ]


End file.
